The Swan Song
by Kini Hawkeye
Summary: Writen as a teaser to the Bionicle Epic i'm writing.


Disclaimers: Song belongs to the Epicness that is Within Temptation (Thanks for the song idea Saya!), Vherin, Vravhik, Aesra, Alytra, Kravhiin, and Ahyrtix belong to me.

If you want to see the Vravhik Eye effect, go here and look at the eyes of the guy on the right.

The Swan Song

Song by Within Temptation

Vherin walked, her steps echoing softly across the empty halls. She saw Vravhik, Aesra, and Alytra... but they would never notice her. Doomed to a shadow existence because of her betrayal... because of her love...

Vherin cried silent tears, as her thoughts turned to her past... a past she knew she would never change, the drake hated her now.

Winter has come for me, can't carry on

The chains to my life are strong, but soon they'll be gone

I'll spread my wings one more time

"_I love you" The green armoured half-Toa murmured as he leaned forward to kiss her. She closed her eyes, pure bliss evident on her features. She murmured back the forbidden words... the ones that would condemn her in the coming days. _

"_I love you." She whispered back, her armour shimmering to a pure white... the closest the shadow lady could get to a suitable colour._

Is it a dream?

All the ones I have loved

Calling out my name

The sun warms my face  
All the days of my life  
I see them passing by me

_A shudder went through the air, and Vherin cursed. Of course! She should've placed wards, or something... but her love had blinded her..._

_Wind ripped at her body as a portal, stormy and dark, opened up near the door to her room._

_Out stepped the worst nightmare of almost every living being in the universe._

_Vravhik, God of Storms, Space..._

"_Kravhiin," he rumbled, his voice hinting at disappointment. "Silverstar Mountain. Now. We'll talk about this later."_

"_Yes father..." the smaller drake replied._

In my heart I know I can let go

In the end I will find some peace tonight

New wings are growing tonight

"_As for you Sister... you should know better than to share a bed with one of my children. I was taking quite a pleasant fly through the dimensions... when I come back what do I see?"_

_Vherin lowered her head. The immense dragon before her snorted, "You disgust me sister... the last person I would've thought..."_

"_You'd never understand. You dragons are all the same!" She cried out, tears welling in her eyes._

_Vravhik lowered his gaze to the floor for a split second, all she needed to send a kick into the dragons' reptilian visage. He fell to the floor with a thud, and lay still._

"_You dragons are all the same... you'll never understand you oversized lizard!" Vherin screamed childishly._

Is it a dream?

All the ones I have loved

Calling out my name

The sun warms my face  
All the days of my life  
I see them passing by me

_Vherin leapt up as Alytra walked in the room. Alytra, godess of water, had a nearly human physique. "Stand aside." The godess whispered, a glowing orb of water forming in her hand._

"_Make me." Vherin retorted, her own power over shadow darkening the room._

"_Akahn tas no kirin vash. To hell with you girl." A now fully awake Vravhik bellowed._

_A large portal opened, sucking Vherin's physical body into the abyss._

As I'm soaring, I'm one with the wind

I am longing to see you again, it's been so long

We will be together again

Vherin looked up from her memories to see Vravhik walk slowly up to her statue. He lowered his head, glowing blue eyes glistening. "I'm sorry Vherin... I know you're here..." he whispered "I acted like an idjit... I'm sorry."

She walked up to him, her spirit form laying a hand on Vravhiks' shoulder. The dragon flinched, but realizing what was happening, he relaxed. "I forgive you Vravhik..." She whispered back.

"Tor falah nor dorah... my sister." Vravhik whispered. "Farewell."

Is it a dream?

All the ones I have loved

Calling out my name

The sun warms my face  
All the days of my life  
I see them passing by me

________________________________________

So, how was it? If you wish, I can also make a set of descriptions for the various gods. This story is to act as a spoiler for the Epic "Forsaken" schedualed to be coming in May....

C&C is appreciated.


End file.
